Not Again
by asainwriter
Summary: Just because Percy saved the western civilization doesn’t mean it’s the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Not Again**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series I'm just a fan.**

**Summary: Just because Percy saved the western civilization doesn't mean it's the end.**

It's been what now? 5 years since I saved the whole dang western civilization, and 1 year since I saved the whole stinking world and people still treat me like nothing, mythological demons still attack me, and I have to worry about the next god attack.

Maybe it will be Uranus or something. First my grandpa, now my great grandpa. Is there a great great grandpa I should know about?

Yeesh!

It's so complicated especially with my dyslexia and ADHD.

"Percy Jackson." Said Mrs. Nira

"Yes?" I replied.

"Mr. Jackson could you tell me the answer to the question?"

"uh.." Oh smart one..ugh I should've been paying attention!

"He's too stupid to answer the question!" yelled Pat.

Pat Nelson is a senior bully who tries to beat the crap out of me, but water "magically" comes to him. He's too stupid to even figure out that it only happens around me.

"Shut up Pat!" I yelled.

"Mr. Jackson! We treat everyone equally around here!" Mrs. Nira nearly yelled.

"Haha! Stupid Jackson!" went Pat.

"And you! Mr. Nelson!" Mrs. Nira yelled, "Two weeks detention for you!"

**RIIING!**

One more class… thank the gods. Okay you think that I would make it through the day without anything bad happening. Oh yeah did I forget to mention? It's the last day of school.

So yeah… might end up being a man hunt for me, but Chiron or someone always gives excuses so I don't have to go to prison or something.

Yes! I made it to the last class of the day. Now you think I would make it . I did!....NOT!

**BANG!!**

The doors busted open. The door was filled with smoke so I couldn't see who it was..but whoever it was, when they said my name.. "PERSEUS JACKSON SON OF POSIDEN!" chills went down my back.

Of course some kids ran away..but not at the door, this time through a window. First time for that. Other kids instead of running and screaming like everyone else… they laughed.

I guess whoever it was at the door said I was the son of Posiden they thought he was a nut job, because they all know Posiden is a myth god (and also really my father.) Maybe they thought it was a dream.

Finally the smoke cleared. At the door was a god.. not just any god… the god of war. Ares. He looked pissed. Well he always looks pissed.

Let's just say he looked more pissed than anyone in the history of pissyness. Next to Ares was no other than his daughter Clarisse. She looked horrible.

She looked very pale, black spots all over her face, and her hair in a messy ponytail. Worst of all she looked frightened.

"Ares.." was all I could manage to say.

**yeah another short chapter but hey.. it's longer than the other one :) yeah yeah ill make chapter 2 longer ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"THIS TIME I WILL KILL YOU!" yelled Ares.

I checked my pocket for riptide. Of course it was there.. force of habit I guess.

I pulled out riptide, but before I could do anything. Nico came form behind the door with a bucket of fried chicken legs…

"What I miss?!" yelled Nico

"NICO?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?!" I yelled

Obviously the kids in the classroom were lookin at me weirdly while I had what seemed to them a ballpoint pen in my hand ..about to be uncapped.

"Well.." Nico started, "Clarisse here has been bragging about beating the crap out of you to Annabeth and Annabeth told Grover who told Juniper who told me…"

" I SAID NOTHING OF THE SORT!" yelled Clarisse.

"CLARISSE! I KNEW YOU WOULD RUIN THIS!" yelled Ares (I know everyone is yelling a lot.)

"But dad! I didn't!" said Clarisse.

"Nico… come here.." I said calmly.

"Yeah what's up buddy?"

I uncapped riptide and cut over nicos head scaring him half to death.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" yelled Nico still half scared.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT ARES COMING TO ATTACK ME AT SCHOOL!" I yelled, "AND YOU SAID NOTHING TO ME ABOUT IT!"

"Well I did tell you… whan I came in with the chicken, which reminds me I'm not wasting this"Nico takes out a chicken leg and hands Percy a piece.

"NO I DON'T WANT A PIECE!" I yelled still mad, "EVEN THOUGH HADES IS YOUR DAD I CAN STILL MURDER YOU!"

"Yeesh don't have to be so violent." Whispered Nico taking a bite out of his chicken leg.

"HEY I STILL WANNA KILL YOU JACKSON!" yelled Ares.. apperently he was impatient.

"Okay let's get this over with.."I said feeling brave.

"Hey you Percy kid.." said one of the student still in the room…damn it forgot he was in there, "How is that little dude afriad of a pen? And that dude who wants to kill you?"

"Uhh…he has anger issues" I replied

"I'M ARES THE GOD OF WAR I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" yelled Ares

"Okay…" said the student. Then…he runs out screaming..finally..

"DAMN IT NICO PUT THE CHICKEN UP!" yelled Clariss.

"I'M HUNGRY!" Nico said and ran out of the room with his chicken.

"Okay Ares… let's get this over with!" I said nearly yelling.

"YOU GOT IT KID!" went Ares coming towards me, but was cut short …he looked like he was pushed…and kicked to the floor.

"WHO DID THAT?!" yelled Ares, "COME ON SHOW YOUR SELF!"

"Why don't you look over here!" yelled the invisible person.

Annabeth… I should've guessed.

"I DON'T SEE ANYONE!" yelled Ares.

Annabeth took off her hat and she was visible. "Geez seaweed brain you can't go through one year without getting attacked by a god or deamon!" Annabeth was saying.

"Can we skip this love fest?" Ares said impatently.

"Hey! It's not a love fest!" yelled Annabeth. That's what got Annabeth pissed… All I could do was duck and cover.

All I could hear was banging and screams form Ares. Damn when you set Annabeth off there's no going back, but I still like her.. was sorta offeneded whan she said that though.

Finally I looked up from my hiding spot and saw Ares limpin out of the room. Now you don't usually think of gods limpin away form half-bloods this was a once in a lifetime thing.

Clarisse was just standing there shocked. I think she saw how Annabeth beat the crap out of her dad. Oh yeah there were still kids in the room and I'm guessing they saw it to.. they looked shocked.

"Damn blonde chick" said one of the kids. Annabeth looked at them all pissed still and he ran out. "Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean im dumb" I heard Annabeth whisper.

Of course the police and the princapal come into the room. That was one of the things that didn't surprise me. Annabeth and I looked at each other and decided that we should run. So we did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Of course Annabeth and I made the news, but when we found out we were already at camp half-blood. cabin. Of course Clarisse wasn't there.. cause she was with her dad.

Well she was with him, I don't know where she want after that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I didn't realize how tired I was until I reached my cabin after dinner. Long day and Annabeth saved the day.. makes me feel soo weak! Oh well Annabeth can be tough when she's real pissed.

That night I had a weird dream. When a half-blood says they have a weird dream…it's werid beyond belief. I heard a laughter that sounded worse than a claw against a chalkboard.

Then I was in a medow with a strange girl… I havenever seen her before, but she was beautiful. She looked frightened like when I saw Clarisse earlier that day.

It looked like she tried to tell me something. At that moment.. everything melted and I was there standing on nothing. Then I was falling in a volcano. It was like my quest from two years ago.

When I ended up on that island with Calypso. I hated thinking about her. It was always my "what if?" and probably always will be. I woke up to a sound of a bang on my door. Who the hell would be here this late? I thought. I opened the door and Nico came through the door looking scary… and I really mean scary.. "What happened?" I asked.


End file.
